<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Failed Valentine's by TheRealWilson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447154">Failed Valentine's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealWilson/pseuds/TheRealWilson'>TheRealWilson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove Being Billy Hargrove, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Protective Billy Hargrove, Public Masturbation, Sex Talk, Sex in a Car, Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:43:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealWilson/pseuds/TheRealWilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve quería arreglar las cosas con Nancy Wheeler este 14 de febrero, pero terminó con un rechazado ramo de rosas en las manos y con Billy Hargrove riéndose muy cerca de sus labios.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Failed Valentine's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mueca en los pequeños labios de Nancy lo dijo todo.</p><p>Estaba avergonzada, buscando las palabras correctas para pedir un perdón obligado.</p><p>Sus temblorosas manos apretando el borde de su suéter rosado se lo confirmó.</p><p>—Steve... —el nombre se fue rápidamente por el viento y Steve sonrió, lo hizo tan apenado, que le hubiera gustado enterrar su enorme cabeza en el pastizal del jardín recién podado.</p><p>La casa de los Wheeler estaba tranquila solo hace unos segundos.</p><p>Mike y los niños habían ido a pasear por toda la Cornwallis en sus coloridas bicicletas, buscando el desviar la atención de un San Valentín con "Calabozos y Dragones" de compañía.</p><p>Las pisadas apretaron fuerte después.</p><p>Y le fue levemente extraño escuchar que alguien se asomara por el porche.</p><p>Porque Steve había visto a la señora Wheleer muy cerca de la peluquería, avanzando por la opaca plaza con sus tacones celestes, sujetando al nefasto señor Ted con los lentes caídos.</p><p>Debió parecerle sumamente extraño desde un principio, porque fue tarde cuando la blanca puerta se abrió y calló su curiosidad de una manera amarga.</p><p>El castaño al fin comprendió el porqué Nancy se encontraba perfumada y con un peinado cuidadosamente recogido cuando lo vio.</p><p>Madera sonó al golpearse contra el marco de roble.</p><p>No era Holly Wheeler la que saludó apenada.</p><p>—Hola, Steve —el nombre sonaba muy mal esta vez, como un ruido sucio y lleno de hipocresía saliendo de esa boca.</p><p>Jonathan bajó la mirada tras observar las rosas rojas que parecían recién cortadas de un fresco huerto.</p><p>Steve las apretó entre sus manos con vergüenza.</p><p>—Hey, Byers.</p><p>Tragar saliva no ayudó, nunca lo hacía cuando se sentía vulnerable y hecho trizas.</p><p>Ahí estaba el fenómeno que había destrozado su rostro en un callejón de mala muerte. Él estaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y con una chaqueta desgastada que ocultaba sus pequeños hombros encogidos.</p><p>Tommy debía estar hundiéndose en felicidad por lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>—Bueno —buscar una salida no fue su mejor plan —gracias por el consejo, Nance —ella frunció los labios y Steve carraspeó para continuar con un valor nada bueno —A-Ahora sé cómo conquistar a esa chica y darle este ramo, que claramente es para ella —rio suavemente, no le dio humor al ambiente tenso —pasen una buena tarde.</p><p>Ojos marrones pidieron disculpas cuando los observó de nuevo.</p><p>Steve intentó no gruñir ante la mirada.</p><p>Y no quiso seguir ahí, no quiso estar de pie y expuesto a ser juzgado.</p><p>Giró bruscamente en busca de su maldito BMW y apretó con fuerza las llaves colgando en su índice.</p><p>—Mierda, mierda —maldijo más de lo que había hecho en toda su vida, mordiendo su lengua cuando observó a la pareja por las limpias ventanas de su auto.</p><p>Solo un poco más allá estaba estacionado el Ford azul, burlándose de su desgracia y de la clara distracción que tuvo al llegar a la calle Maple.</p><p>Arrepentirse fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en todo el camino. Apretando los pedales bajo sus pies y jodiendo su mente al recordar lo que había pasado.</p><p>¿Cómo carajos hubiera podido saberlo?</p><p>Era obvio, tan obvio.<br/>
La voz en su cabeza se lo repitió tortuosamente.</p><p>Steve había practicado sus frases minutos antes, las palabras exactas qué decir mientras acariciaba esas mejillas suaves y besaba la dulce boca buscando volver a la normalidad.</p><p>Reanudar su relación con Nancy.</p><p>Vaya mierda de plan.</p><p>Una gran mierda que logró hacerle pasar el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.</p><p>—Joder, qué imbécil —ni la radio pudo ayudar a olvidar lo sucedido.</p><p>Jonathan estaba oficialmente con la chica de sus sueños. Se la había arrebatado de las manos de una manera sucia, además de haberle dejado enormes moretones por una larga semana con anterioridad.</p><p>Sus manos ahorcaron el timón por el pensamiento y las llantas derraparon en el último desvío al final de la carretera.</p><p>Steve necesitaba estar lejos.</p><p>El camino pedregoso golpeó sus llantas mientras avanzaba por el tramo estrecho.</p><p>Viento frío y pinos rozando la cobertura del auto.</p><p>Llegar hasta su destino no le tomó más de cinco minutos a la velocidad con la que estaba.</p><p>La cantera pronto olía a un aire fresco, uno que no tardó en esparcirse por todo el auto.</p><p>La naturaleza infaltable y un enorme lago más abajo como paisaje.</p><p>Steve suspiró, observando el cercano abismo por la ventana.</p><p>Sería fácil empujar a Jonathan y escapar siendo un fugitivo por toda Indiana.</p><p>Probablemente sus padres arreglarían la situación con algunas cartas bajo la manga y quedaría libre al final, sin pena ni culpa corriendo por sus venas.</p><p>Steve pisó el freno de golpe, pero mantuvo el motor encendido por un buen tiempo, en el estado ralentí poniéndolo nervioso por el zumbido en sus oídos.</p><p>Claramente era solo una ilusión, un sueño nada probable.</p><p>Una mirada lejos del paisaje y el ramo en el asiento del copiloto lo irritó más de lo que hubiera pensado.</p><p>Quizás podría desfogar toda su ira y lanzar algo inanimado con un toque de imaginación.</p><p>Él sonrió satisfecho.</p><p>Y bajar tras empujar la puerta rojiza fue lo que hizo, con las rosas en mano y una mirada fija en el vacío cercano.</p><p>Olor a pino más contundente.</p><p>—Bastardo —sus pasos fueron seguros y la corriente de viento fue más dura cuando estuvo a centímetros del borde —Maldito bastardo —mano levantada en el aire y tomando impulso, el ramo sí que se vería muy bien en ese cristalino cúmulo de agua.</p><p>Porque la vista era increíblemente buena y peligrosa desde su lugar, pero eso no le interesó en lo absoluto.</p><p>—¿Tirarás eso, princesa?</p><p>Algo más llamó su atención y le causó un infarto.</p><p>—¡S-Santo cielo! —el corazón de Steve salió de su pecho cuando el rotundo silencio se rompió por una voz ronca y divertida —Joder... —el cabello rubio se sacudió cuando enfocó la figura —¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Hargrove?</p><p>Sus latidos eran constantes y rápidos.</p><p>Los ojos azules se entrecerraron con gracia al verlo.</p><p>Ahí estaba ese cuerpo apretado, con una casaca de cuero reluciente y una camisa tan roja como los labios siendo relamidos.</p><p>Ahí estaba la persona con quien menos quería encontrarse hoy.</p><p>—¿También compraste la cantera, jodido noble?</p><p>Steve no se olvidó de rodar los ojos y respiró hondo al observar el gran vacío a centímetros suyo.</p><p>Un maldito susto más y su cadáver pudo considerarse como el de un estúpido suicida por amor no correspondido.</p><p>Las cifras de seguro eran altas este día del año.</p><p>—¿Qué necesitas? —sonó irritado.</p><p>A Billy le gustó el tono.</p><p>Y escupió el humo por lo alto, siendo observado por Steve cuando abrió esa gran boca venenosa y pisó las rocas con sus botas negras.</p><p>—¿Te rechazaron, chico bonito? —sonrisa reluciente al acercarse —Si sigues usando las jodidas técnicas de los cincuenta, lo seguirán haciendo.</p><p>Su cigarrillo encendido apunto hacia el ramo casi desecho por los movimientos bruscos.</p><p>Steve cerró los ojos buscando paciencia.</p><p>La secundaria se había vuelto un enorme edificio lleno de problemas incesantes en su vida, principalmente por el retador idiota cerrando la distancia en estos instantes.</p><p>Parecía que no era suficiente hacerle la vida imposible en las prácticas de baloncesto o cada que se encontraban en los pasillos.</p><p>Este encuentro sería una verdadera razón para martirizarlo durante la semana entrante.</p><p>—Gran consejo, casanova —Billy mordió su horrenda lengua —¿Qué demonios haces aquí solo, si tienes mejores técnicas? —un brillo en sus ojos le advirtió, le dijo que había usado un tono demasiado alto, uno que lo dejaría golpeado y tragando polvo sobre el suelo.</p><p>—No soy de esa mierda blanda, Harrington —le arrebató el ramo de un solo movimiento, antes de analizarlo con gracia. Steve parpadeó demasiado rápido, por un instante creyó que Billy lo empujaría por el abismo —Yo follo y sigo follando, no ruego como una perra.</p><p>Silencio triunfante.<br/>
Su largo pendiente cegó los marrones ojos.</p><p>Steve retrocedió con cuidado.</p><p>—Bien por ti —el humo golpeó sus fosas nasales, junto a una colonia asfixiante, él estaba muy cerca, levantando la cabeza como un gallo de pelea y Steve no estaba listo para comenzar una —Puedes quedarte con eso.</p><p>—¿Me lo estás regalando, chico bonito? —ni siquiera dio un paso cuando la risa grotesca golpeó sus oídos —Halagador, pero no eres mi tipo.</p><p>—Jódete, imbécil —Billy rio muy divertido, casi disfrutando el ver ese ceño fruncido y la mueca de desconcierto —Dáselo a alguna de tus chicas ¿Bien?</p><p>Negó y volvió a su caminata de regreso al auto granate.</p><p>Ahora que escapaba y observaba detalladamente los alrededores, notar al Camaro brillando como una piedra azulina entre los árboles no le fue difícil en lo absoluto, siempre estuvo escondido ahí.</p><p>—¿Te refieres a la zorra de Carol? —la voz de Billy lo siguió insistente hasta el capó —A ella le gusta ir directo al grano, no es muy sentimental.</p><p>Steve no pensaba oír más, estaba listo para jalar la manija negra y atropellar ese bronceado cuerpo si era necesario.</p><p>—¿Carol? —pero el nombre del pecoso Tommy Hagan se ilustró en su cabeza al instante —¿Carol Perkins?</p><p>Los orbes claros se veían divertidos.</p><p>—Este es un maldito pueblo, ¿Crees que hay más de tres en la granja? —Steve estaba cansado de ese sarcasmo.</p><p>—No, no lo creo, pero pensé que ella... que ella estaba con Tommy.</p><p>Billy sonrió coqueto.</p><p>Su dura cadera se apoyó contra el parachoques y el colorido ramo bailaba entre sus dedos.</p><p>—Lo está, Harrington.</p><p>Mirada cómplice.</p><p>—Jesús —Steve tomó aire y cruzó los brazos antes de procesar la información.</p><p>Apoyarse en su propio auto fue una grandiosa idea para ordenar sus ideas.</p><p>Steve conoció a Carol desde primer año.</p><p>Ella es una chica divertida, más que atractiva, sensual e irritante en cada movimiento.</p><p>Era literalmente el alma gemela de Thomas desde que se acostaron en quinto año. Avanzando juntos como una gran bomba de bromas crueles y sexo en cada rincón oscuro.</p><p>—No puedo creerlo.</p><p>—Puritano Harrington —Billy terminó con el cigarrillo en ese momento, lo lanzó muy cerca de las zapatillas blancas adrede y lo pisó sonriente —No es tan buena en la cama como parece, nunca es suficiente.</p><p>—¿Tommy lo sabe? —Steve estaba confundido y quizás molesto por el dato —¿No se supone que son amigos?</p><p>—¿Irás a decírselo como la buena amiga que eres? —el guante se sintió frío cuando tocó su mejilla, palmadas de advertencia antes de alejarse —Claro que lo sabe, por eso está con ella en este día de mierda —el ramo pasó a un segundo plano cuando Billy busqueteó algo en sus bolsillos, lo dejó sobre el rojo capó —Está muy contento de vernos follar muchas veces, como una porno, aunque yo sea el que menos disfrute al joderla ¿Sabes? Es una mierda irónica.</p><p>Steve gruñó.</p><p>El rubio sacó al fin un encendedor plomizo, eso antes de mostrar un perfecto porro blanco entre sus dedos con anillos relucientes.</p><p>—¿Sabes decir algo sin sarcasmo, Hargrove?</p><p>Un silbido del viento hizo eco en la cantera.</p><p>Él le lanzó una mirada fija y profunda, algo fría tal vez.</p><p>Steve quedó congelado por el tenso ambiente instaurado.</p><p>No respondió rápido.</p><p>La verdad era que se tomó el tiempo de absorber el humo hasta que quemó sus pulmones, gimiendo complacido y extendiendo caritativo el delgado de droga hacia Steve.</p><p>¿Acaso estaba compartiendo su hierba?</p><p>—Lo necesitas después de la mierda que te hicieron ¿Bien?</p><p>Él había leído su dudosa mente con facilidad y no se burló de la cómica y deplorable situación sucedida.</p><p>Era como estar con un bipolar de los más profesionales.</p><p>Y Steve quería objetar por eso, quería preguntar, quería mandarlo a la mierda y quería hundirse en algo que no fuera la miseria.</p><p>Por alguna extraña razón, ni siquiera consideró el huir del hablador californiano cuando pudo.</p><p>¿Aprovechar la incorrecta amabilidad de Billy Hargrove era adecuado?</p><p>Mirada expectante.</p><p>Steve tragó saliva con rendición.</p><p>—Bien —dedos rozaron los suyos y pronto la húmeda punta tocó sus labios.</p><p>La tierra no explotó y los continentes estuvieron en su sitio.</p><p>La suave sensación de relajo entró en su cuerpo con prisa.</p><p>Fumar a su lado, con sonidos leves de fondo, no era tan malo después de todo.</p><p>—¿Alguna vez te hicieron una mamada, princesa?</p><p>Pero la calma no podía durar demasiado con Billy a su lado.</p><p>—... ¿Se lo dirás a mi madre? —por primera vez en su vida, los dientes blancos y filosos se mostraron con naturalidad ante sus marrones ojos.</p><p>Era una risa auténtica, una que sonó de maravilla cuando no tenía el objetivo de destrozarlo públicamente.</p><p>La droga no podía haber funcionado tan rápido.</p><p>—Las jodidas chicas tienen bocas muy suaves —Steve inclinó su mano hacia ese erguido cuerpo ahora sentado confianzudo sobre el auto —demasiado suaves, maldición.</p><p>El castaño miró hacia las colinas con incertidumbre ante la premisa planteada.</p><p>—¿Eso es malo? —dialogar sobre sexo oral, como tópico de conversación, y compartir un porro con su gran némesis, debía ser una pesadilla de las más elaboradas que le ingenió su cerebro.</p><p>El bosque se sacudió más allá, percibiendo que todo real. </p><p>La tarde llegaba con prisa y las ráfagas de viento empujaban las ramas sin piedad.</p><p>—No —los labios absorbieron con fuerza, apretando el estimulante casi con deseo, Steve no pudo apartar la mirada —No siempre es malo —el humo subió en círculos presumidos hacia el firmamento, al parecer tenía otra habilidad además de ser un imbécil —¿Pero nunca quisiste follarlas más rápido, chico bonito? Más fuerte ¿Sin oír sus jodidos lloriqueos cuando lo haces duro?</p><p>Algo surcando en la espalda de Steve le hizo temblar.</p><p>Que Billy compartiera tal delicado tema con él era extraño, fue extraño e incomodo para su sudoroso cuerpo.</p><p>La atmósfera cambió precipitadamente.</p><p>La rubia cabeza giró a verlo con una lentitud insana.</p><p>Steve sintió su propia respiración pesada ante la mirada oscura y caótica.</p><p>Algo andaba muy mal.</p><p>—No, la verdad es que n-no —apartó sus grandes ojos rápidamente. Billy relamió sus labios, se quedó con el porro, pero no alejó la maldita mirada quemando su rostro —¿A qué viene todo esto?</p><p>Era una pregunta demasiado sincera.</p><p>Porque estar incómodamente bien con la charla establecida no debía ser correcto.</p><p>Sentirse adictivo al contemplar cada movimiento del rubio abusivo tampoco lo era. </p><p>Un silencio usual logró que su cabeza diera más vueltas de las conocidas. Parecía que Billy los adoraba cada que Steve hacía una pregunta.</p><p>—¿Alguna vez un chico te hizo una mamada, Harrington?</p><p>Un agudo tintineo percutió sus enrojecidas orejas.</p><p>El olor a marihuana era palpable, se apartaba de vez en cuando, escapando con la brisa de verano y regresando cada que Billy daba otra fumada honda.</p><p>El cambio de aromas no fue el que le causó mareos.</p><p>—Estás bromeando ¿No es así? </p><p>El californiano resopló.</p><p>Moviéndose inquieto, sacudiendo el porro más de dos veces, con una quijada tensa y apretada.</p><p>Parecía pensativo, nadando en sus pensamientos como lo hacia en los exámenes de química.</p><p>Steve temió por su vida.</p><p>—¿Nunca lo hiciste con un chico, princesa? —su voz fue tranquila, calmada y soltando la incógnita con una normalidad fuera de contexto.</p><p>Steve pudo sentir como la lengua se trabó de lleno en su boca.</p><p>Quedó obnubilado, confundido mientras observaba ese perfil inmutable.</p><p>—No soy un maricón.</p><p>Risa sublime y cruel.</p><p>Billy relamió sus labios de una manera lasciva, picante y tentadora.</p><p>Steve se sintió como una pequeña gacela indefensa, sabiendo que era presa de un león escondido entre la maleza seca, pero quedándose quieta a la espera de uno de sus movimientos.</p><p>La fiera bajó del capó antes de acariciar su barbilla rasposa, parecía molesto, parecía listo para la caza.</p><p>—Así que nunca te chupó la polla un chico —Steve tembló por el comentario, estaba inmóvil —Es distinto, pero solo es una boca que joder... —parecía una broma, debía serlo, en cualquier momento debía salir el maldito grupo de Tommy Hagan y debían golpearlo por lo que estaba sucediendo —los chicos sabemos lo que nos gusta, princesa, sabemos dónde tocarnos... —Steve por fin entendió que la mirada oscura que Billy casi siempre le lanzaba, no era una de agresividad ni de desafío, era una dilatada y lujuriosa —Podemos follarnos con fuerza, mierda, jodernos bien, hacerlo bien.</p><p>Pasos apartando las piedras grises cuando se acercó demasiado.</p><p>Steve tragó con dificultad y solo observó esa cara peligrosa inclinándose sobre la suya, al cuerpo frente a sus pies y casi golpeando sus rodillas.</p><p>Él tenía unas pestañas muy largas y una nariz pecosa y brillante.</p><p>Steve estaba atrapado y desorientado en la nueva vista.</p><p>Billy fumó de nuevo, observando esa manzana dura bajando con pereza en la pálida garganta.</p><p>Retuvo el humo en su boca antes de levantar la mirada.</p><p>Dios, los círculos azules fueron intensos, eróticos.</p><p>Steve no podía creer lo bien que Billy Hargrove se veía a diario, tan preciso en sus movimientos, derrochando tensión sexual en sus gestos, en su simple silencio.</p><p>Tragar saliva otra vez.</p><p>El porro estaba aún a medias, pero voló muy lejos gracias a un lanzamiento desprevenido.</p><p>—T-Tengo que irme, Hargrove —no podía pensar de esa manera, no podía ver al rubio de esa manera, repasando sus labios obscenos hasta llegar a esas cejas pobladas casi hipnotizado.</p><p>Pensando cómo es que Billy lo tocaría tan bien en donde le gustaba.</p><p>Joder, Steve se hiperventiló y abrió aún más los enormes ojos por sus propios pensamientos.</p><p>—No te estás moviendo, Harrington.</p><p>Y Steve tampoco se movió tiempo después.</p><p>La filosa punta de la placa metálica raspó directo en su pantorrilla, pero fue una molestia insignificante en ese momento.</p><p>Sentir un muslo ardiente rozando sus piernas, y una sedienta boca comiendo la suya, fue suficiente para opacar lo que sobraba del planeta.</p><p>Billy lo besó.</p><p>Y era cierto, su elegante argumento de hace un rato lo era.</p><p>Porque los dientes perlados mordían sus labios con fiereza y la lengua estaba invadiéndolo bruscamente, sin piedad, queriendo meterse de lleno en su boca para joderla con salvajismo.</p><p>Steve nunca antes se había besado con alguien de esta manera.</p><p>Probablemente había llegado a morder un labio inferior cuando la fogosidad del momento se lo permitía, pero esto era puramente libidinoso, demasiado carnal y lleno de brutalidad, como si no existiera más opción que atacarse con fuerza.</p><p>Sus pantalones se sintieron ajustados.</p><p>Las callosas manos se posaron en sus muslos para empeorar las cosas, quemando en el tacto y subiendo para sacarle un gran suspiro cuando apretó firme al abrir sus piernas.</p><p>Steve no pudo evitar el gemir dentro de esa boca presuntuosa y entrar en pánico tras recordar con quién estaba poniéndose duro por un simple beso.</p><p>—Mierda —empujón asustado —yo no, y-yo no puedo...</p><p>—Tranquilo, Harrington —el susurro sonó demasiado bien sobre sus labios y la sonrisa coqueta fue simplemente adictiva —Solo sé un buen chico y abre tu linda boca ¿Está bien?</p><p>La lengua escurridiza salió para lamer la temblorosa boca de Steve.</p><p>Y él fue obediente.</p><p>Cedió por completo, se dejó por completo y elevó sus inmóviles manos para empujar esas caderas hacia las suyas.</p><p>Ese era el efecto que causaba el californiano, seduciendo a toda la secundaria y poniéndola automáticamente a sus pies.</p><p>Steve se convirtió en un peón más esa tarde.</p><p>—Buen chico, princesa —y Billy rio ronco cuando sucedió.</p><p>Estrellándose contra sus caderas cada que tenía la oportunidad, enloqueciendo la poca cordura que al castaño le quedaba.</p><p>Estar de esta sucia manera, aprisionado a su carísimo auto al aire libre de Hawkins, a la vista de cualquier intruso.</p><p>No podía haber algún guardabosques cerca, los niños no llegarían hasta aquí en sus viajes de carretera.</p><p>—Estás duro —boca viajando por su pálida quijada ahora —puedo sentir a tu enorme polla suplicando —Steve apretó la piel en sus manos, esa cubierta por unos jeans demasiado ajustados —Sé paciente, Harrington, te daré lo que quieres dentro de poco.</p><p>Dios.</p><p>—Cierra la boca, Billy —era un maldito charlatán hasta en estas situaciones.</p><p>Oír su gruesa voz vibrante solo estaba poniéndolo más nervioso.</p><p>—Oh, cariño —la mano cubierta de cuero se insertó entre ambos cuerpos —la voy a cerrar jodidamente bien.</p><p>Y la bragueta abriéndose fue el primer sonido, cierre rasgándose y Steve contuvo el aliento.</p><p>Los hombros ahuecaron su pecho cuando Billy bajó su enredada cabeza para morder su clavícula.</p><p>—Estás tan caliente —Steve apretó sus hebras rubias, no podía creer que esa maldita voz petulante le hacía estremecer con una simple frase —Jodido rey, no sabes cuánto he esperado esta mierda.</p><p>Lo dicho arrastró una sarta de inmensas dudas en su cabeza, más de las ya planteadas por besuquearse con el chico rudo y aparentemente más heterosexual de toda Indiana.</p><p>Pero preguntar se fue al final de una larga lista cuando Billy se deslizó entre sus piernas.</p><p>Las rocas filosas sonaron nuevamente.</p><p>Sus rodillas debieron doler al golpear con tanta fuerza.</p><p>Pudo sentir ese aliento suave sobre su cuerpo, ese frío pendiente acariciándolo, todo muy cerca de su entrepierna, traspasando el húmedo boxer negro cubriendo su miembro.</p><p>Steve maldijo, maldijo por lo bien que se veían los ojos celestes entre sus muslos, por lo bien que Billy se veía lamiendo su piel cubierta.</p><p>—Maldición —la corriente placentera regresó para erizar sus sentidos.</p><p>¿Por qué Billy parecía una maldita prostituta profesional en esto?</p><p>La lengua se arrastró por toda la extensión y Steve levantó sus caderas inevitablemente.</p><p>Estaba embriagado, borracho por las nuevas sensaciones causándole estragos.</p><p>—Vamos, princesa, cállame —mano jalando de los elásticos y una sonrisa diabólica desde abajo —Sé duro, Steve, no te contengas —el nombre sí que había sonado excelente saliendo de esa boca —Fóllame.</p><p>Y Billy volvió a tener mucha razón esa tarde.</p><p>Porque hacer esto con una chica era distinto, insólitamente distinto y aburrido.</p><p>Con ellas no había barba rasposa haciendo cosquillas sedientas en su piel.<br/>
No habían grandes dedos callosos acariciando la base de su miembro. No habían dientes arañando la carne cada que la sonrisa devoradora salía a flote.</p><p>No había una lengua tan activa como esa en todo el maldito estado.</p><p>—Mierda, Billy, eres bueno —no fue su gemido el que sonó esta vez.</p><p>Las manos se sujetaron del pantalón refinado para no caer, escupiendo un obstruido gruñido al oír las palabras de Steve.</p><p>Chupó fuerte, casi animado a oir mas halagos, presumiendo la gran habilidad que habia escondido con su portada de chico malo.</p><p>Enredó su larga lengua por cada centímetro y movió la cabeza rubia casi siguiendo las embestidas que Steve lanzaba al cerrar los ojos.</p><p>—Oh, sí, Hargrove, eres muy bueno —tiró de la cabellera rubia más de una vez, porque Billy no se quejaba por ello, porque Billy entrecerraba los ojos y dilataba sus pupilas al extremo.</p><p>Steve inhaló con esmero, advirtiendo la ola de placer que concluiría con el encuentro furtivo.</p><p>—B-Billy... —la brisa regresó para limpiar ese rostro bronceado, ese que lo estaba viendo fijamente mientras cumplía su función —Voy a hacerlo, y-yo... Mierda, deja de mirarme así.</p><p>Asentimiento nada comprensivo.</p><p>Billy lamió la punta al separarse.</p><p>Steve soltó el cabello con decepción.</p><p>El rubio se vió divertido ante ello, con la gran boca rojiza y retante.</p><p>—¿Puedes hacerlo solo... —se puso de pie demasiado rápido —o a esa edad necesitas más que una mamada, Harrington?</p><p>Sus rodillas estaban empolvadas.</p><p>—Jódete.</p><p>Billy rio, con la espesa diversión que resonaba a sus espaldas cuando estaba en las duchas, con esa indecente mirada que lo asesinaba en las canchas.</p><p>La única diferencia de aquellas posturas públicas de odio íntimo, era que Billy tenía ahora una de sus manos apretando su propia entrepierna.</p><p>—¿Quieres verme o participarás, Harrington? —la hebilla de la negra correa golpeó el auto —No solo tú tienes un grandioso pene, cariño.</p><p>Boxer abajo, uno azul, como sus malditos ojos.</p><p>Steve mordió su lengua cuando la larga y dura polla se frotó contra la suya.</p><p>—Y pensar que... que creí que me odiabas... —Billy bufó, no se olvidó de empujar lentamente sus caderas hacia adelante  —Solo tenías una obsesión conmigo, vaya... ah... vaya manera de llamar la atención.</p><p>—Solo quería follarte, no te hagas jodidas ilusiones —Steve casi rio divertido, la mano izquierda de Billy trabó el sonido cuando frotó ambos miembros sin cesar —Tienes una maldita cara de virgen,  necesitaba morderte.</p><p>Steve gruñó y Billy sonrío triunfante.</p><p>—Ahora entiendo tu torpe show en la fiesta de Halloween —el rubio inclinó su rostro, Steve estaba dispuesto a recibirlo entre sus labios, él bajó a su cuello con una risa presumida —¿Querías hacer esto esa noche?</p><p>No podía haber algo más delicioso que sentir el miembro de Billy endurecerse aún más por culpa suya.</p><p>Exhalar no fue suficiente para aguantar el presionarse contra el puño frío acariciándolo.</p><p>—Eras un idiota vestido de Goodsen —mordida dolorosa, Steve no cerró su boca, abrazó esa espalda dura sin dejar de embestirse hacia el fuerte cuerpo —quería golpearte por ser tan estúpido y luego follarte en el baño de Tina mientras estabas ebrio.</p><p>—Oh, santo cielo —la mano se movió rápida y con sonidos degenerados sacudiendo sus cuerpos —¿Mañana me harás tropezar por los pasillos?</p><p>Billy al fin dejó de destrozar su piel blanquecina y lo miró a los ojos.</p><p>El cuello le ardió demasiado bien cuando se alejó.</p><p>—Por supuesto, princesa —Steve fue quien relamió sus labios esta vez, observando el atractivo rostro siendo aún altanero —Después podemos vernos en tu mansión.</p><p>Y eso fue suficiente para que el castaño mordiera la boca de Billy mientras espasmos recorrían su cuerpo.</p><p>El rubio sintió el calambre casi en su propio cuerpo.</p><p>Y Steve nunca había tenido una corrida tan satisfactoria hasta ahora.</p><p>Ni había visto a alguien parecer tan perfecto cuando eyaculaba sobre su pecho.</p><p>Billy era como un animal despiadado, gruñendo su nombre y besando lo que estuviera frente suyo para calmar las ganas de destruirlo.</p><p>El tiempo pareció volar más rápido que las aves blancas escapando del sur.</p><p>El sol se había escondido tras las montañas sin brillo.   </p><p>Y Billy se alejó tras abrocharse el cinturón y besar los labios del consternado Steve Harrington.</p><p>Pensar y romperse la cabeza formando líneas temporales de malas situaciones le encantaba.</p><p>En especial después de haber tenido un encuentro callejero y sexual con Billy Hargrove.</p><p>No podía actuar con normalidad, no después de lo que había sucedido.</p><p>—¿Dónde están tus malditas llaves?</p><p>Steve negó hacia la cantera, se veía como su única salvación.</p><p>La voz de Billy volvió a darle un buen susto.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Billy rodó los ojos, apuntando con obviedad hacia el asiento copiloto del BMW.</p><p>—¿Tienes una motocicleta acaso? ¿Dónde están las jodidas llaves del auto? —Steve parpadeó y palmeó sus bolsillos sin entender el porqué Billy no se había ido de una buena vez.</p><p>Su mano de cuero se movió insistente en el aire y el castaño lanzó desde su sitio la plateada sarta de llaves.</p><p>—¿Qué haces?</p><p>—Subir al auto, creo que hasta eso puede entenderlo una tonta cabeza como la tuya —cerró la puerta con fuerza y Steve frunció el ceño aún más perdido.</p><p>¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?<br/>
No hubo tiempo para siquiera plantearse una hipótesis de respuesta.</p><p>La bocina rompió sus tímpanos segundos después.</p><p>—Joder —Billy la siguió apretando, con una sonrisa en su talentosa boca obscena a través del parabrisas —Deja eso, ya voy, idiota.</p><p>Sus orejas sangrarían en cualquier momento.</p><p>Steve suspiró cuando subió como se lo peticionaron y se encontró nuevamente encerrado con la figura peligrosa siendo la bomba más temible.</p><p>Silencio y el regazo de Billy tenía de invitado al ramo de rosas.</p><p>—Arranca, Harrington, por dios —su voz sonó impaciente, más de lo usual —no solo debo hacer todo en el sexo, sino también en tu jodida vida.</p><p>—Jesús —un sonrojo pintando sus mejillas —¿Qué demonios quieres aquí de todos modos? Tienes tu auto.</p><p>El acelerador fue usado al fin y Billy encontró la cajetilla de cigarrillos que Steve siempre llevaba en su guantera.</p><p>El castaño lo observó de reojo.</p><p>Avergonzado al recordar cada escena escrita hace unos minutos.</p><p>—Es San Valentín ¿No es así? —humo y más humo, él abrió la ventana muy tarde.</p><p>—¿Sí? —la cantera estaba atrás ahora.</p><p>—No soy una prostituta, Harrington, me llevarás a una maldita cena.</p><p>El cigarrillo botó algunas cenizas sobre las rosas decaídas.</p><p>Billy siguió fumando.</p><p>Steve carraspeó, no quiso ser visto cuando sonrió mientras observaba la ventana.</p><p>—Muy bien, chica de su casa —el rubio soltó una risa cómica —¿Pasta es una opción?</p><p>—Jodida pasta —Billy escupió el humo hacia la mejilla del chico conduciendo —las hamburguesas en Benny's bastarán.</p><p>—Barato.</p><p>Un puñetazo en su hombro, Steve rio divertido cuando el rubio gruñó hacia los árboles pasando a velocidad.</p><p>Benny's Burger estaba abierto y con menos clientes que atender esa tarde.</p><p>Steve golpeteó el timón con nerviosismo, quiso decir muchas cosas cuando se estacionó, pero alguien más llamó su atención cuando estrelló una moneda en su ventana.</p><p>—Steve —él la bajó con una mueca nada gustosa, ella se inclinó con esa sonrisa penosa —quería hablar contigo para pedir... —sus cejas diminutas se juntaron cuando vio a Billy Hargrove.</p><p>Nancy Wheeler estaba sin habla y Steve tuvo que voltear su rostro para entender qué es lo que la estaba atormentando.</p><p>—Oh, l-lo siento, Billy es un amigo del equipo y...</p><p>—Sé quién es —el rubio la observó con desdén —¿Qué haces con él?</p><p>Lo que pretendió ser un susurro, resultó siendo un grito grosero.</p><p>Billy chasqueó la lengua con rabia subiendo por su garganta.</p><p>Más allá se encontraba Jonathan en su viejo auto, con bolsas blancas llenas de comida rápida.</p><p>—Lo encontré por ahí, ya sabes, y...</p><p>—¿Decidiste darle unas rosas?</p><p>Steve hizo una mueca de confusión, eso hasta ver a Billy sacudiendo presumido el ramo marchitado.</p><p>—¿Q-Qué?, no, n-no...</p><p>—Soy su cita, Wheeler —Steve cerró los ojos —puedes regresar en tus jodidos pasos e irte a la mierda ahora que lo sabes.</p><p>Oh, mierda.</p><p>—¿Steve?</p><p>La delgada voz sonó desesperada.</p><p>—Sí, b-bueno... —los ojos le pidieron explicaciones, la caliente mano de Billy en su muslo le pidió más atención —Los consejos funcionaron, gracias.</p><p>Nancy tenía una larga boca abierta y Steve evitó el gemir cuando Billy apretó su entrepierna.</p><p>—Sabes, chico bonito, cambié mi apetito —Billy sonrió hacia la escuálida chica temblando en su sitio y regresó su coqueta mirada hacia el suplicante Steve —tengo unas jodidas ganas de comerte.</p><p>—Nos v-vemos luego, Nancy.</p><p>Ventana cerrándose a prisa y un auto granate avanzando a velocidad por la autopista.</p><p>Había sido un maldito San Valentín lleno de sorpresas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por estar aquí, y si es que leen esto, debo decirles que quise hacer este one-shot sucio hace un buen tiempo y esta fecha es perfecta para activar hormonas.</p><p>Perdón si la sexualidad no fue explícita o justificada o fue horrorosa.<br/>Siempre quise escribir algo guarro entre estos dos :''</p><p>Gracias de nuevo por considerar el leer esta obra y no se olviden de leer la otra historia que tengo en mi perfil, claramente del mismo ship, titulada “Queers”.</p><p>¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad, bellezas!</p><p>“Somebody To Love” Queen</p><p>TheRealWilson</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>